


The Star Child and the Charmed Ones

by SpikeTrap



Category: Charmed, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeTrap/pseuds/SpikeTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After exploding his ship, Clark Kent went to New York in a self-imposed Exile. Whilst there, under the name Kal, he meets a young girl called Phoebe Halliwell. The two grow close before Phoebe decides to return to San Francisco to be with her older sisters. Kal then leaves New York for Metropolis where his father eventually finds him and encourages him to return home.</p>
<p>Following his High School graduation, Clark, having been encouraged to attend a college outside of Kansas, moves to San Francisco where he is reunited with Phoebe, who, along with her sisters, Prue and Piper, are the legendary Charmed Ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion and Vision

** The Star Child and the Charmed Ones. **

** Smallville/Charmed. **

** Summary: **

After exploding his ship, Clark Kent went to New York in a self-imposed Exile. Whilst there, under the name Kal, he meets a young girl called Phoebe Halliwell. The two grow close before Phoebe decides to return to San Francisco to be with her older sisters. Kal then leaves New York for Metropolis where his father eventually finds him and encourages him to return home.

Following his High School graduation, Clark, having been encouraged to attend a college outside of Kansas, moves to San Francisco where he is reunited with Phoebe, who, along with her sisters, Prue and Piper, are the legendary Charmed Ones.

** Main pairings: **

  * **Clark/Phoebe**
  * **Piper/Leo**



** AU bits: **

  * **Takes place at the beginning of season 3 of Charmed and after the missile episode of Smallville season 5. Clark did return to Jor-El after saving Lana from the two rouge Kryptonians thus kept his powers thus wasn’t shot and thus didn’t die. He and Lana did NOT get together. Neither will Phoebe and Cole.**



  * **The Charmed Ones are 5 years younger than in canon, meaning Phoebe was born in 1980. Clark crashed in 1989 as a 2 or 3 year old making him only 5 years younger than Phoebe rather than 10 as it would’ve otherwise been.**



 

** Character bashing: **

  * **Bitch! Lana**



* * *

** Chapter 1: Reunions and Visions. **

** University of San Francisco. **

Phoebe Halliwell was annoyed. Firstly she and her oldest sister, Prue, had stopped a mortal murderer who was possessed by a Guardian Demon from killing their friend, Darryl then lied about what they had seen in court to protect their secret so Emilio, the murderer was set free. Then Piper, the middle Halliwell sister, had returned with her boyfriend/their Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt from the ‘Heavens’ after a month of leaving Phoebe and Prue without the whole of the Power of Three. THEN Phoebe didn’t even get a chance to bitch at her big sister! NOT FAIR!

She was jogged from her inner rant when someone walked into her causing her to drop her books. “Oh, I am so sorry!” the person, a man, said hurriedly as he helped her get her books. “It’s okay. I was just distracted.” Phoebe assured him.

As she got her books Phoebe got a good look at the man who was probably only a couple of years younger than her wearing a red denim jacket over a blue T-shirt. He was just over 6ft tall, with curly black hair and bright blue eyes and was, in a word, gorgeous. But then she thought that he was slightly familiar. Then she got an image of him wearing a black leather jacket or silk shirts and it hit. “Kal!?” she exclaimed.

Kal's eyes widened and she saw recognition in his blue eyes. “Phoebe!?” Said girl wrapped her arm around her old friend from New York and hugged him tightly but avoiding touching his chest, as she remembered that he had a nasty scar there. When they pulled apart, Kal smiled at her, Phoebe was surprised that rather than the arrogance that she had come to expect from him on his face there was a kind heart-warming smile with no arrogance present.

“It’s good to see you again.” Kal said honestly before saying with slight shyness “You look great.” Phoebe blushed thinking _He’s so different_. “Thanks, Kal. And it’s good to see you too.” Phoebe replied. “How have you been?” the young witch asked. “Good!” he replied “Went back home to Smallville not long after you left and just graduated from High School. Came here to do a Journalism Course. How about you? I remember you saying that you went home to your sisters.” Kal said curiously.

Phoebe nodded “That’s right. My oldest sister, Prue is a photographer and my other sister, Piper runs a club called P3, which I’ve been looking after while Piper and her boyfriend were away. I'm here doing a Psychology course.” She was surprised by the polite shyness that the boy who told her that he’d like to see her in a cocktail dress was showing. “You know,” she began, “don't take this the wrong way but you are like a completely different person.”

Kal's eyes filled with guilt. “I was in something of a bad place then. I’d actually like to apologise for the things I said in New York.”

Phoebe smirked “Apologise as in ‘I didn’t mean what I said’ or Apologise as in ‘I meant what I said but it was inappropriate’?” she asked, secretly hoping that it was the second. Kal cringed. He should’ve known she’d ask that. “I meant everything I said but I could’ve been a bit more tactful.” He said honestly. Phoebe smiled “well apology accepted, Kal.” She told him. “Clark.” He said spontaneously. “What?” she asked “It’s Clark. My name is Clark Kent.” Kal, Clark, told her.

Phoebe smiled “Well it’s nice to properly meet you, Clark Kent.” “And it’s nice to see you again, Phoebe Halliwell.” Clark said politely.

Suddenly Phoebe had a thought. “You know, Clark, I just realised that we really don't know anything about each other, so if you’re free we could get together sometime and, you know talk.” She suggested nervously.

Clark nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He said and Phoebe smiled. Phoebe took a pen from her bag and took Clarks hand “Here,” she said as she wrote her number on his hand “my home number. So that we can arrange a time to meet.” Clark smiled as he looked at the number before taking Phoebes pen and writing his own number on a corner of a page of his notepad, tore it off and gave it to her.

As Phoebe touched the page fragment she suddenly stiffened and gasped as a premonition hit her

_She saw herself and Clark standing outside of P3 together. They leaned in to kiss when Emilio appeared, dagger in hand, behind her and lunged to stab her in the back but Clark pushed her out of the way and Phoebe watched in horror as the dagger got closer to Clarks chest..._

As the vision ended, Phoebe was horrified. “Oh god, no!” she whispered.

Clark heard her and asked concernedly “Phoebe, are you okay?” as she’d just stiffened for some reason.

Phoebe looked at Clark with fear for a moment before, with supreme control, calmed herself. She needed to get to her sisters so that they can find and stop Emilio.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.” She replied “Actually Clark I just remembered that I need to meet with my sisters, so I’d better get going.” Phoebe told him. Clark just looked at her with concern. “Are you sure you’re all right, Phoebe?” he asked.

Phoebe smiled at his obvious concern for her but it didn’t meet her eyes “Clark, I’m okay. I just need to go.” She told him. “We’ll catch up later, okay?”

Clark nodded but didn’t look like he believed her. “Okay, I’ll see you later. Just give me a call when you want to catch up.”

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As she walked away Phoebe thought she heard a Whoosh noise and felt a gust of wind from behind her. When she turned around to see where it came from, Phoebe didn’t see anything and Clark was nowhere to be seen. She then rushed off to find her sisters and hopefully save Clark.

* * *

** Later at Clark’s apartment. **

With a whoosh and a gust of wind, the Last Son of Krypton Clark Kent, aka Kal-El, blurred into his new apartment. He was able to purchase it with the money his parents had given him after selling the back 40 of their farm. He was originally reluctant to move off of the farm but his parents had convinced him that it was time for him to make his own way in the world. What finally convinced the young Kryptonian farm boy was when his father insisted that he, Clark, would only be a phone call and super-speed away.

Finally Clark relented and agreed. And so he enrolled into the University of San Francisco.

Then the Second Meteor Shower struck his home town bringing with it a black spaceship and two rouge Kryptonians who then went on to terrorise Smallville searching for Kal-El.

Meanwhile Clark was in the North Pole of all places where the combined Stones of Knowledge had formed the Kryptonian Fortress of Solitude. There the AI that was his biological father, Jor-El began Clarks training. However the training was interrupted by his best friend, Chloe Sullivan who was in the cave with Clark when the farm boy combined the stones. After making sure Chloe was alright (and learning that she already knew his secret), Clark returned to Smallville to stop the Kryptonians, but was told to return before the sun set. He agreed.

Clark found the Kryptonians at the Luthor Mansion along with Lana. After sending the murderous members of his species into a portal, which he now knew led to the intergalactic prison that Jor-El had made known as the Phantom Zone,  Clark made sure that Lana got to a hospital before returning to the Fortress with seconds to spare.

He and Jor-El then made a deal: Jor-El would lay off and allow Clark to live his life as well as help his son when needed and in return Clark would spend up to 48 hours a week in the Fortress training.

Father and son agreed to each other’s terms and the Kent family was glad that Jor-El would back off.

And now on his first day of college, Clark, literally, bumps into someone who he – well he could say that he had a relationship with during his Red K ‘rampage’.

He had met Phoebe Halliwell after leaving Smallville following the destruction of his ship and his mothers’ miscarriage. Clark, as his Red K alter-ego, Kal, had gone to New York City with the intension of putting as much distance as possible between him and his past.

On his first night in the Big Apple, Kal had gone to a nightclub for some fun, and whilst at the bar, he had met a beautiful young girl not much older than him with dark brown hair. She was as beautiful as Lana, maybe more so. Kal bought her a drink and they chatted and flirted with each other, until Phoebe’s date returned and tried to get her to leave with him.

When Phoebe returned from a trip to the restroom she and her date left, with she and Kal never taking their eyes off each other. With her gone, Kal quickly became bored so decided to try another club. As he was leaving the club, Kal came across Phoebe and her date arguing. Kal really didn’t like the guy and his dislike increased when he pinned Phoebe up against the wall, his intension was obvious as she struggled.

Enraged and disgusted, Kal attacked, breaking one of the attempted rapist bastards’ arms in 3 places. He had then given Phoebe a lift to his place so she can calm herself.

Soon Kal and Phoebe became best friends. Partying all over New York. Strangely enough, whenever he was near her, Kal, while still arrogant wasn’t as much near Phoebe besides to occasional tactless complement. He almost felt like Clark.

And wasn’t that inconvenient?

Eventually Phoebe left to return to her sisters. Kal was upset but he understood. She tried to get him to go home himself but he just couldn’t.

Without Phoebe to more or less control him, Kal left New York himself but went to Metropolis instead. While there he went on a rampage robbing banks, stealing cars, destroying ATM machines and picking up random girls. None of whom were Phoebe. And eventually his father Jonathan Kent found him and, using powers given to him by Jor-El, was able to subdue Kal and convince him to destroy the Red K ring. He did and Clark returned to Smallville.

The following couple of years passed with some normality (or as normal as it ever got in Smallville) with trouble from Lex and Lionel Luthor, meteor freaks, Jor-El brainwashing him, the search for the stones and Lana, Chloe and Lois being possessed by 17th century witches hunting for said stones.

Like he said normal.

* * *

** Meanwhile at P3. **

As Phoebe rushed down the stairs to her sisters nightclub, she saw Prue and Piper sitting at the bar talking. “I have got to get a cell-phone!” she said to herself. It would’ve been much easier to call and tell them about her vision. But no. She had to run all the way from her college to the club in high-freaking-heels!!

“Prue, I had a premonition!” Prue and Piper looked at their baby sister with expectation which quickly became worry as they saw the fear on Phoebe’s face. Whatever she had seen had deeply shaken her.

“Sweetie, what did you see?” Piper asked with concern.

“Okay, do you guys remember when I lived in New York?” Phoebe began to answer Piper’s question with one of her own. Even though she was still slightly pissed off with Piper and Leo for frolicking in the clouds for a month, her worry for Clark far outweighed her anger. Prue and Piper nodded, wondering where she was going with this. “Well I met this guy called Kal. He helped me when I accidently gave a date the wrong idea. While he was a bit arrogant he was nice and we became close friends. When I thought it was time to return home I said goodbye to Kal and while he was upset he understood.” She told them of how she met her friend.

Her sisters nodded before Prue asked “Okay, Pheebs. That’s nice, but what does this trip down memory lane have to do your premonition?” her curiosity almost palpable.

“Well I just bumped into him at school.” The youngest Halliwell explained. “Apparently he’d gone home himself not long after I did. His real name is Clark Kent and he’s from Smallville Kansas. Anyway we traded numbers and when I took his,” here Phoebe sniffled as remembered what she had seen. Prue put her hand on her sister’s shoulder, offering support. She continued “When I took his I saw him and me outside the club – erm talking,” she wasn’t going to tell her sisters what she and Clark were actually doing. “ – When Emilio comes up behind me and tries to stab me in the back, but Clark pushes me out of the way and – sniff – and he takes the dagger to the chest.” She finished with a tear going down her cheek. It wasn’t often that she saw someone she knew getting killed by someone they could’ve stopped for good.

Prue pulled her sister closer. She and Piper locked eyes and nodded. If someone was going to be killed for protecting their baby sister then the Charmed Ones would definitely help him in any way they can. Even though Piper had no idea who Emilio was, she could see how distraught Phoebe was. She placed her hand on Phoebe’s shoulder reassuringly.

“We’ll save him.” she promised and Phoebe smiled  gratefully, her previous annoyance at her middle sister dissipated for now in light of their having to save her friend.

Piper decided to change the mood. She ran her hand through Phoebe’s hair and asked “What did you do to your hair?”

All three Halliwells chuckled together, the mood broken for now.

* * *

** Meanwhile at City Hall. Office of Judge William ‘Free Willy’ Hamilton. **

Emilio Smith entered the office and faced the Judge sitting at his desk in the shadows. “I need another Guardian!” he demanded of him.

The Judge glared at the murderer. “What you need is to be more careful. I won’t protect you again.”

Emilio swallowed nervously before continuing “I won’t get caught again.” He insisted. “I can handle the witches, Judge.”

Judge Hamilton leaned forward out of the shadows. “No you can’t.” He said scathingly. “You’re a mortal!” he said the word ‘mortal’ as if it left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

But then he thought. Emilio was the first to lose his Guardian. What made it worse was that he lost it because of witches, and not just any witches but the fucking Charmed Ones. He was becoming a liability.

The Judge smirked “Actually on second thought, do go after the witches. Preferably before they figure out WHAT I am.” He ordered the murderous mortal. This was a win-win for him: if Emilio failed and was either killed or arrested, he could have the witches charged for either assault or murder. If Emilio succeeded then even better.

He conjured an Atheme into his hand and continued “Go after the youngest first. I hear she is the weakest and most vulnerable. You can do whatever you want to her.” The evil grin on his face practically screamed what he had in mind. Emilio grinned back.

* * *

 

_A/N: Sorry about the new fic but this would not leave me alone. I have read a couple of Smallville/Charmed x-over’s(My personal favourite being_ [Red Pride](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7850612/1/Red_Pride) _by_ Chuck127. _It is a Prue/Clark fic. I strongly recommend it) but I haven’t seen a Clark/Phoebe._

_This fic will involve the following: Lemons, Obsessive! Stalker! Delusional! Cole (I have nothing against him, Cole is actually one of my favourite male characters in the show but he doesn’t fit in mine) etc..._


	2. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe and Clark go to P3 on a date. Will Phoebe's vision come true?

** Chapter 2: A Date. **

** Later at Halliwell Manor. **

At the ancestral home of the Halliwells, Phoebe was pacing back and forth in the living room running a hand through her blond hair. She was constantly staring at the phone obviously trying to decide whether or not to pick it up and call Clark.

Her sisters and Whitelighter meanwhile were watching their baby sister and Charge respectively. Having quickly gained a headache from following Phoebe’s nervous pacing, Prue finally spoke “Phoebe, please stop pacing and just call him, for goodness sake!” Phoebe stopped pacing and looked at her sister.

“How can I, Prue?” she asked worriedly. “I just keep thinking that if we go on a date, then Emilio will show up and murder Clark for protecting me!” Phoebe explained. Even though she didn’t know much about Clark, she felt a strange connection to him, even back when they first met in that club in New York. She hoped that they’d be able to save him.

Her sisters picked up on this. They could tell that Phoebe felt something for Clark. It was obvious through the way she was acting. “Pheebs, we know that you’re worried, but just think!” Piper began, she’d been told about Emilio and Guardian Demons on the way home, and no way in hell was some nutcase taking her sisters’ soul. “We have no idea where Emilio is or if he’s killed anyone else yet. From your vision we know that, as much as it hurts for us to admit it, he will be coming after you.” She tried to explain. “The only place we know he’ll be at is P3 while you’re on a date with Clark.” Piper sighed sadly “As much as I don't want to admit it, the only way to stop Emilio is by –“ she was interrupted by her baby sister.

To say Phoebe was angry would be an understatement. “WHAT!?” she yelled in shock at what her sister was implying. “You want to use me and Clark as BAIT to catch a psychopath!”

Prue sighed and tried to save her first-born sisters’ skin “Pheebs, I don't like it either, I mean we’re supposed to protect the innocent not set them up, but unfortunately it’s our best plan.” She said while looking the youngest Halliwell sister dead in her anger and fear filled eyes. “And you know this.”

Phoebe tried with her second oldest sister’s boyfriend “Leo what about you? Do you think we should use my innocent friend as bait?”

Leo sighed sadly. He looked at his youngest charge and said “Phoebe, I'm sorry but I agree with your sisters. This could be the only way to stop Emilio and find out how he gets his guardians.” Phoebe’s jaw dropped in both shock and outrage at Leo’s response.

Before Phoebe could express her obvious anger, Prue spoke “Sweetie, think of it this way: we stop Emilio, saving god knows how many innocents, including your friend and you get a date with someone who you obviously like.” She reasoned.

Finally Phoebe relented and, after threatening that should Clark die then she will be blaming Prue, Piper and Leo, picked up the phone and dialled the number Clark gave her and waited. She waited as the phone continued to ring and, just as she was beginning to get worried, Clark answered.

_“Hello?”_ he answered.

Phoebe smiled for the first time since coming home. _He’s okay. Thank god!_ She thought.

“Hi, Clark. It’s Phoebe.” She said.

_“Hi, Phoebe. How are you?”_ Clark asked her with honest concern in his voice mixed with some nervousness. This made Phoebe’s smile brighten. Even back when they first met, Clark could always make her smile and/or laugh. Prue and Piper shared smirks at their baby sisters’ obvious crush on the Kent boy.

“I’m good. How about you?” Phoebe asked politely with nothing in her tone showing that she was in fact giving her sisters the finger. They snorted.

_“Yeah I'm okay.”_ He responded _. “Sorry I took so long to answer. I had to take care of an errand.”_ The farm boy apologised. Phoebe giggled and said it wasn’t a problem.

_“So what’s up?”_ Clark asked her curiously. Phoebe swallowed nervously before speaking with a slight blush that her sisters caught “W-well I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight?” she asked while crossing her fingers.

When Clark answered it was a slight stutter “ _U-um, well n-nothing really. I was actually trying to convince myself to call you straight away.”_ He told her nervously making Phoebe smile again. She bit her lip before gathering her courage “Do you remember me saying how one of my sisters owns a club?” she asked him getting a _yes_ from Clark. “Would you like to join us there tonight?” the blond Halliwell asked politely but with equal nervousness.

She heard Clark clear his throat _“Er, yeah. I’d like that. It’d be great.”_ She could almost hear the grin in his voice and matched it with a beaming one of her own. “Great. Erm would you like to come to my place beforehand and meet my family and we can all go together?” Phoebe asked with nerves as she remembered how ‘Kal’ was a bit of a loner.

But Phoebe’s fears were unfounded as Clark responded with _“Yeah that’d be nice. Is 7 all right?”_ he asked wanting to make sure of the time. Phoebe asked Clark to wait a second before turning to her sisters and asked “Is 7 okay?” to which she got two thumps up from Prue and Piper. “Yeah that's okay. I’ll see you at 7.” She then gave her address; they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Phoebe turned to her sisters, who both had big grins, and couldn’t help but let out a slight cheer. Prue and Piper chuckled at the youngest Halliwells’ happiness. Said girl then looked at the grandfather clock and balked at the time. “IT’S ALREADY 5!” she screamed in shock before rushing upstairs to get ready, not paying any attention to her sisters’ laughter.

* * *

** Later: **

After her shower, the youngest Halliwell spent the next hour or so trying to figure out what to wear. When she knew Clark as the rebellious Kal in New York he, not so subtly, hinted that he liked her in sexy skin showing outfits but considering what her previous date had in mind for her he insisted that it was her choice. Clark, however, was a bit of an unknown. In just the short amount of time that she’d known and spoken to him, Phoebe could already tell that he was kind, honest and a bit shy.

With this in mind, the blond witch tried to find something that was only SLIGHTLY risqué. Unfortunately the majority of her closet seemed to fit that category. But eventually, after a good 10 or so outfits, 2 rows with each of her sisters and an attempt at teaching Leo why it was so important for a girl to have the right outfit, Phoebe finally found something; a beautiful red top that went just above her navel (And was actually one of her least revealing tops), a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and a pair comfortable yet slightly sexy boots. And once she was ready she saw that it was only 5 minutes until Clark arrived, so she made herself downstairs.

Just as she got to the living room she heard the doorbell ring. Phoebe looked at the clock to see that he was a couple of minutes early. She walked to the door, checked herself in the mirror on the way and opened it, revealing Clark, wearing a blue shirt which really brightened his eyes, blue jeans and the same red denim jacket as earlier. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers; red tulips to be precise, her favourite.

_‘He remembered?”_ she thought to herself, remembering when she’d told Clark about her favourite flower when they were in New York, just over 2 years ago.

“Hi. Glad you could make it.” She said shyly to which he responded with his own “Hi.” Before saying with his own amount of shyness “You look great.” He complemented getting a blush from Phoebe. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they shared a brief but tight hug.

As they pulled away, Clark remembered the flowers. “Oh, uh, these are for you.” He said as he handed them to her. Phoebe took them with a smile “Thanks.” She said as she sniffed their fresh scent “They’re beautiful, Clark. Come on in.” The youngest Halliwell told the Kansas farm boy.

As he entered the manor, Clark looked around. This place wasn’t as big as the Luthor Mansion but was a hell of a lot more welcoming and friendly. Standing in the hall were two brunettes, who he assumed were Phoebe’s sisters and a blond haired man who he assumed was Phoebe’s second oldest sister’s boyfriend. Phoebe closed the door and did the introductions “Clark Kent, these are my sisters, Prue and Piper Halliwell,” she said, pointing to each one as she said their names. Clark shook their hands “and Leo Wyatt, Piper’s boyfriend.” He and Leo shook hands as Phoebe finished the introductions.

Once that was done with and Phoebe had put her flowers in a vase, the Halliwells plus two all piled into Prue's car with Prue in the drivers’ seat, Piper next to her and Leo, Phoebe and Clark in the back. The journey to P3 is spent with the family getting to know the Kansas farm boy. Clark spoke of his parents and his life back in Smallville (obviously missing out a few things); he mentioned how he was captain of his High School football team (which resulted in a conversation about football between the two males in the car, much to the three sisters’ shared annoyance) and a few other things. It was obvious to the other four that Clark had an enormous amount of respect for his parents and friends.

* * *

Soon they arrived at P3. Leo bought them all drinks, Clark having a simple coke, and their conversation continued. It was interesting how both sides tried to explain their respective lives without mentioning their respective problems (Clark with aliens and mutants, the Halliwells and Leo with Demons and witches).

Eventually their conversation was interrupted when the loud music from the band which Piper had booked assaulted Clark’s sensitive hearing. Phoebe noticed Clark rubbing his ears when the loud music began, as well as heard his gasp of pain.

“Clark, are you okay?” she asked with concern in her voice. Clark tried to focus his hearing. He was unprepared for the loud music to affect him but then again this was the first time since his super-hearing kicked in that he’d been in a club. He’d have to get somewhere quiet to properly focus. He heard Phoebe ask if he was okay and, much to his annoyance, he had to lie.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I, erm, I’ve just got a bit of a problem with my hearing right now.” The Kryptonian farm boy lied. He stood up “Erm, I’m going to go get some fresh air for a bit. I’ll be back shortly.” Clark then left without another word with the Halliwells and their Whitelighter watching with concern and confusion. Phoebe stood and said “I’ll go with him.” before doing just that. She followed her friend out of the club and found him outside leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She walked over to him.

As Clark left the club he breathed in deeply and let it out as he tried to focus his hearing. Walking over to lean on the wall he closed his eyes and focused on his heartbeat until the music from inside was a slightly distant sound. He was so focused on his hearing that he, ironically, didn’t hear Phoebe calling his name “Clark? Clark? CLARK?!” she finally yelled shaking his arm to get his attention. Clark opened his eyes to see Phoebe’s worry filled ones.

“Are you okay?” she asked concernedly. He nodded saying “Yeah, sorry about that. Got a bit of a hearing problem.” This was true, in a way. Phoebe’s brow furrowed in both worry and confusion.

“Is it bad? How long have you had it?” she asked almost rapidly, nearly reminding Clark of a certain blond reporter friend of his. He replied “No it’s not too bad.” Clark tried to explain in a way that wouldn’t let anything slip that he was anything more or less than an ordinary guy. “It’s just sometimes my hearing tends to enhance itself, to the point where I can hear everything going on around me unless I concentrate.” He finished a bit nervously.

Phoebe was thinking. _‘Could Clark be a witch with the power to hear everything around him?’_ she hadn’t seen anything like that in the Book of Shadows, but then again she hadn’t exactly been looking for it.

Clark continued “As for when, it started when I was at home in Smallville, a few months after we parted ways.” He told her sadly. He still thought of his time with the youngest Halliwell as the only time during his Red Kryptonite summer that he was ever truly happy.

Phoebe smiled at the mention of their time together. She then nervously asked a question which had been bugging her since she bumped into him at school “D-Do you ever think about our time in New York?” she wondered with trepidation.

The raven-haired, blue-eyed farm boy chuckled. “Every day.” He said quietly but Phoebe heard him and smiled brightly. Clark looked her in the eye and told her softly “Being with you was the only time I was ever truly happy that summer. I’ll never forget that.” He smiled at her.

Phoebe smiled and hugged him “I missed you.” She said softly into his ear. “I missed you too.” He said back. They pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes being leaning forward to kiss. But then everything went to hell.

Clark was ecstatic. Here he was about to kiss the woman who he’d been dreaming of for just over 2 years. But before their lips could meet he heard footsteps from behind Phoebe. Reluctantly opening his eyes Clark saw a bald man in a suit glaring at Phoebe’s back, while raising the deadly looking blade in his hand. Reacting Clark gently threw Phoebe to the side just as the man lunged to stab her.

As Phoebe closed her eyes to kiss the young man she’d dreamt of for just over 2 years, all other thoughts left her mind, only to return with a horrible bang when Clark threw her to the side. She looked at him just in time to see Emilio’s dagger hit Clark in the chest. “CLARK!!” she screamed in horror. However her horror was unfounded as the blade didn’t pierce Clark’s chest but shattered upon contact as if it hit a steel wall.

Clark heard Phoebe scream and realised that he most likely had another person to add to his ‘People who know my Secret’ list. He hoped that she was okay with it, but he’d deal with that after he’d dealt with this guy. The man was stunned as he looked at the remains of his dagger in his hand and the broken pieces on the ground so Clark grabbed by the shirt and threw him away, sending him a couple of feet back onto the floor on his back.

Clark then knelt down to Phoebe who had watched with wide eyes. _‘How did he do that?’_ She wondered. _‘Does that mean that Clark is a witch, but with strength, invulnerability AND enhanced hearing? Or is he – no he can’t be a demon. He just saved my life, and I really don't want to vanquish him!’_ the youngest Halliwell panicked internally.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked softly as he helped her up. “Y-yeah.” Phoebe stuttered in her shock. She placed her hand where Emilio stabbed him finding only a tear in the fabric but no blood or even a scar. “How are you – How did you – ?” the blond witch couldn’t speak in her shock.

Clark sighed as he took hold of her hand, glad that Phoebe didn’t flinch or pull away. “I’ll explain later.” He promised almost reluctantly. At that point they were interrupted.

Emilio had recovered from Clark’s throw. He was enraged at how  the bitch he’d wanted to kill had survived. Worse yet the one he HAD stabbed had shattered his knife and thrown him like the murderer had weighed nothing. Despite his Guardian telling him to flee, Emilio ignored it in his anger. He grasped the shattered remains of his blade and, with a rage filled yell, lunged to attack Phoebe again.

Phoebe heard Emilio's yell and reacted by jumping back to avoid his slash but instead found herself actually _floating_ over the killer and her friends’ heads with a shocked gasp.

It was at this point that Prue, Piper and Leo ran out of the club. Leo had sensed Phoebe’s distress when she’d thought Clark had been stabbed and had arrived to help and possibly heal him. They were shocked to see Clark standing, perfectly all right and with him and Emilio staring up at Phoebe who was floating in the air above their heads. Prue didn’t miss the broken dagger in Emilio's hand nor the pieces on the ground. She quickly used her telekinesis to throw Emilio, who dropped his dagger as he went flying into the windscreen of a parked car, which was a bit further away than Clark had thrown him previously.

Then Phoebe fell from the air and would’ve landed on her feet and might’ve hurt her ankle had Clark not quickly caught her in his arms. She smiled at him in thanks, her earlier shock. “An active power.” She said mostly to herself in joy. She’d always wanted an active power. Now she had one. She also didn’t miss how well muscled Clark’s arms were. She pouted when he put her down.

They smiled at each other before they heard a sound which seemed like a cross between a growl and a moan. They looked over at Emilio’s still unconscious body to see the Guardian demon leave him in all its incorporeal, bald-headed, black robed glory.

“Whoa!” Phoebe gasped “Not THAT active! PRUE!!” she yelled for her eldest sister who she’d seen behind them. Prue then flicked the broken dagger and telekinetically threw it at the Guardian and hit the rune on its forehead. The rune glowed red as what looked like electricity surged through it before it exploded leaving only Emilio body.

With the guardian gone, Clark looked at Phoebe and Phoebe looked at Clark.

“I guess we both some explaining to do.” She said.

 

 


	3. Conversations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets have been revealed. Now for the talk.

** Chapter 3: Conversations and Revelations. **

** Halliwell Manor. **

A short while later found Clark and Phoebe sitting in the lounge at Halliwell manor.  After Emilio and his Guardian had been dealt with Phoebe suggested that their current location wasn’t the best place for their conversation so she asked Prue if she could borrow her car and take Clark to the manor to talk while her sisters contact Darryl to deal with Emilio. Reluctantly Prue agreed after insisting that her baby sister call for Leo just in case.

The ride to the manor was made in silence, with neither Clark nor Phoebe knowing what to say. Eventually they arrived back at the manor and sat down on the sofa. The last few minutes were spent with the two looking at each other then looking away waiting for the other to speak.

Finally Phoebe couldn’t stand the silence any longer. “You know one of us should really say something before one of us graduates.” She quipped getting a smile from Clark. Their smiles left and gave way to more silence.

“Are you a Witch?” Phoebe eventually asked.

Clark looked at her with confusion. “What? No!” he replied.

Phoebe became both curious and nervous “Are you a Demon?” she asked with fear.

She didn’t miss the offended look in his eyes as he said “No!” defensively.

She could tell that he was telling the truth, but that still left the question of what was Clark. Before she could ask Clark asked her “what about you? I mean I doubt that most people can float in the air by themselves.” He said with reasonable curiosity. Well he could but he hadn’t figured out how yet.

Phoebe chuckled softly to herself before saying “I’m a witch.” She saw Clark was shocked but also looked like she’d just confirmed something for him.

“I had a feeling when you thought I was one.” Clark told her. “What about your sisters and Leo.” He asked, having seen that Prue obviously had some telekinetic ability from when she’d thrown that guy.

Phoebe nodded “My sisters are witches as well. We use our magic to protect Innocent people, be they mortal or not, from Demons wanting to either kill or corrupt them. And Leo is a Whitelighter. A sort of guardian angel for good witches.” She told him. “When a good person dies they are offered a chance to help and guide others as a Whitelighter.” She explained.

Clark nodded in slight understanding. So there were other types of witches as opposed to Isobel, the evil witch who’d possessed his ex-girlfriend, Lana Lang. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was surprised. There was bound to be others.

Before he could speak, Phoebe did. “And what about you, Clark?” she asked him with equal amounts of curiosity and nervousness. Clark sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair. He turned to look his, hopefully still, friend in the eye and began.

“I wasn’t born anywhere near Smallville. In fact I wasn’t born anywhere near this galaxy.” He told her and Phoebe’s eyes widened as she realised what he was saying.

“So you’re an – an –?” she couldn’t finish in her shock.

“I prefer ‘Intergalactic Traveller’ personally.” Clark said watching for her reaction. His statement got a slight giggle from Phoebe, which made Clark smile. He then explained more “I’m from a planet called Krypton and my birth parents sent me here to save me. My ship crashed in Smallville where the Kents found and raised me as their own son.” He revealed.

They sat in silence again as Phoebe processed what she’d learned about her friend. Eventually Clark asked “Are you okay?” his concern and nervousness were obvious in his voice.

Phoebe smiled. “In the just over 2 years since my sisters and I became witches I’ve seen a lot of weird and scary stuff.” She said with quiet reminiscence. “I’ve seen my sisters fiancé turn into an evil warlock wanting to kill us and take our powers, I’ve learned that the monster that I was so scared of when I was a little girl is in fact real and living under our basement, I've gone forewards and backwards in time and I’ve met my ancestor.” She told him. “And after all of that I can still be surprised.” The youngest Halliwell finished with a slight giggle.

She looked him in the eye. “But no matter what you’re still my friend, Clark Kent.”

Clark smiled brightly at Phoebe’s response before reaching over and pulling her into a hug, which she eagerly returned. As they pulled away their eyes met before closing as the two friends leaned in and their lips met as they engaged in a passionate yet loving kiss.

When Phoebe was in need of oxygen (Clark not needing to due to his superior lung capacity) they pulled away. Clark smiled “I've wanted to do that from the moment we first met in that club.” He revealed quietly. Phoebe smiled back and said “Me too.”

Clark then nervously asked “So does this mean that we’re...?” “I should hope so!” Phoebe didn’t even let him finish nor did she let him speak him again as she practically leapt on him to kiss her new boyfriend wondering where the hell he’d learnt how to kiss so well. She almost felt her toes curl.

So wrapped up they were in, well each other , that the new couple did not notice the bluish-white orbs swirling into appearance in the hall, as Prue, Piper and Leo arrived from having Darryl arrest Emilio. Again! When they finally arrived back at the manor it was to the sight of the youngest Halliwell making out with the Kent boy rather passionately.

Prue cleared her throat getting the young couple’s attention as they broke apart. Phoebe smiled at them “Hi guys! Did Darryl arrest Emilio?” she asked them with a silly grin on her face.

Prue replied, hiding a smirk as well as a disapproving look from her face as she did, “Yes he did. Darryl said that he’d tell us when the creep goes to trial.” Phoebe nodded at her sister’s answer. Prue, Piper and Leo then sat on the other couch across from Phoebe and Clark.

Then Prue turned to Clark. “Now onto other matters.” She said crossing her arms. “I believe you have some explaining to do, Mr. Kent.” The eldest Halliwells eyebrow was raised.

Clark gulped noticeably. Phoebe took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze saying “Clark, don't worry. My sister won’t think any less of you. They’ll see that you’re a good person, just like I do.” She told him with confident reassurance as she kissed him on the cheek.

Taking strength from Phoebe’s faith, Clark began, albeit a bit nervously “What would you like to know?” he asked, stalling. Pipers eyebrow joined that of her sister at his obvious stalling attempt but answered “How about the fact that not only were you supposedly stabbed but it left no damage to your body despite the rather obvious tear in your shirt,” she said pointing to said tear in his shirt, which Clark didn’t even notice “and that the dagger itself was in pieces as though it hit a steel wall.” The middle sister finished.

Clark breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly but gently. “I’d like to start off by saying that I’m not a Demon nor am I a witch.” He started, wanting to reassure his new girlfriends’ sisters somewhat. Of course this statement made them a bit cautious.

“How do you know about demons and witches if you’re neither?” Prue asked suspiciously. More to the point, what was he if he was neither?

The farm boy pointed to the youngest Halliwell and said “Phoebe told me that you three were witches and that Leo was a...” Clark turned to Phoebe with confusion on his face as he asked “What was it you said? A... Whitelighter?” Phoebe nodded to show that he was right.

“As for WHAT I am...” Clark began before swallowing nervously “I-I’m an Intergalactic Traveller.” He revealed quietly but the other three heard him and their jaws dropped open in obvious shock. Phoebe couldn’t help but smirk at their gobsmacked expressions, especially Prue’s.

Prue was speechless. She stuttered “S-so y-you’re a-a...” Clark nodded at her unfinished question before completing it “... an Alien, yes.” He told them. “I’m from a planet called Krypton. It was Light-years away and my parents sent me here to save me. I was found and adopted by the Kents who raised me as their own son. They taught me to use my powers to protect people, which I have for just over 4 years now.” Clark finished nervously.

Prue, Piper and Leo sat quietly as they digested this news. The Halliwells didn’t know why they were surprised after all they’d seen. Aliens shouldn’t be that much of a shock.

Then Leo noticed what Clark had said when he spoke of Krypton. He’d said it _was_ light-years away. Past-tense. “Clark, you said that your world _was_ light-years away and that your parents sent you here to save you.” He reminded politely. “What did you mean by that?” though he had some idea. And it wasn’t good.

Clark sighed sadly before telling them what he’d recently learned. “There was a war on Krypton. It started before I was born by the greatest military mind the world had ever seen, General Dru-Zod. He wanted to destroy the Ruling Council – the sort of elected leadership of Krypton – and make himself ruler.” He revealed to his attentive audience. “My father, Jor-El, was able to stop him by placing Zod and his followers into a special prison he’d created. Unfortunately Zod had realised he was going to fail so he decided that if he couldn’t have Krypton, then no-one could. He razed the planet.” Clark said with much sadness. He often wondered what his life would’ve been like had he’d been raised on Krypton by Jor-El and Lara.

Phoebe was practically on Clark’s lap holding his hand to give him the strength to tell something which was obviously very distressing for him. “You said ‘razed’.” She said with slightly morbid curiosity. “D-Does that mean what I think it-?” she asked but was answered by Clark’s silent nod before she could finish. She and her sisters all put their hands over their mouths in horror while Leo looked at Clark with sadness.

Clark continued “My father discovered what Zod had done and tried to get the Council to evacuate the planet before it was too late. Unfortunately the council didn’t believe that Krypton was dying and didn’t want to cause a panic due to some raving lunatic’s idle threat. They even went as far as to forbid Jor-El or my mother from leaving Krypton for any reasons.” He said with disgust clear in his voice. “Fortunately my father found a loop-hole in the council’s order. My parents couldn’t leave but I could, and so, using what little time they had left, my parents built a ship that was only small enough for one passenger. Jor-El split his time between building my ship and trying to save Krypton. Finally, when I was only a month old they finished it, but by then it was too late. They sent me to Earth, only moments before Krypton exploded.” He finished grimly.

The three Halliwells and their Whitelighter had tears in their eyes. It was horrible. An entire planet destroyed because of one nutcase and an idiotic leadership.

“W-What about your people? Did anyone survive?” Prue asked. Clark just smiled humourlessly and said quietly “You’re looking at them.” His audience gasped in shock.

Phoebe asked with tears on her cheeks “Y-You mean-?” Clark looked her dead in the eye and she saw the answer before he spoke “I am the Last Son of Krypton.” The youngest Halliwell covered her mouth in silent horror before reaching over to pull Clark into a tight hug.

Once they’d somewhat recovered from Clark’s revelation, the newly revealed Kryptonian tried to find something to speak about that was, hopefully, a bit more relaxing.

He cleared his throat and asked “So, um, what about you guys? I mean, like I said Phoebe told me that you three...” he indicated the sisters “... are witches, and that you, Leo...” he nodded at the other male “... are a Whitelighter, but she didn’t really explain it beyond that you fight demons. Also what was that spirit thing that we saw come out of that guy tonight?” he asked curiously.

Phoebe smiled, glad for the change in conversation. She turned to Leo “Can you go get the book, please?” she asked. Leo nodded with a muttered “sure.” Before orbing to the attic. Clark’s eyes widened as Leo left. The sisters smirked at Clark’s amazement.

Leo quickly returned with a large book. On the cover was a triquetra symbol. He handed the book to Phoebe as she explained “After I left New York and returned home, I was playing around with our Grams’ old spirit board. I was barely touching it when it spelt out the word _‘ATTIC’_. Being naturally curious I went to the attic and found this book,” she told him gesturing to the book in her hand, “in a trunk. Upon opening the book I found a spell, which, upon my reading it, gave my sisters and I our magic, which, after we used them to vanquish Piper’s Warlock ex,” she quipped smirking at Piper who gave her a dirty look, “when he attempted to kill use and steal our powers, we then decided to use them to help innocents. As for what we saw tonight...” She then began flicking through the book and soon came to the appropriate page. She then handed the Book of Shadows to Clark, and everyone sighed in relief as he touched it with no problems.

Clark looked at the Entry which read:

###  [Guardians](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Guardians)

**T** **his symbol of darkness indicates the presence of a great evil.**

**A** **n opening by which demons known as the Guardians steal an innocent soul.**

**I** **n exchange, the Guardian offers protection of the mortal evil during his time on earth.**

**T** **o vanquish a guardian from whence it came you must impale it at its source of power.**

****

To say that Clark was horrified would be an understatement. A creature that stole innocent people’s souls after they were murdered, it was awful. He had just one question “Why? Why would these ‘Guardians’ do this?” he asked in horror.

Leo sighed. He could tell Clark was a good kid who had been raised with good strong morals and obviously wasn’t completely sure of the worlds darker side. “Because they can, Clark.” He told him sadly. Clark shook his head as if to clear it. “However, like Phoebe told you, the girls here,” Leo continued pointing to the Halliwells “use their powers to vanquish demons and other evils to protect the innocent.”

Clark nodded to show that he understood but there was another question that he had. “Isn’t ‘vanquishing’ the same as killing.”

Leo nodded almost reluctantly. “Slightly similar, but not.” The Whitelighter told him before explaining “Demons are born without souls. They have no conscience so they kill without any guilt. They were never human in the first place. The girls protect innocents by vanquishing those demons.”

Clark sighed as he took in this new information. He had always been told that killing was wrong. These creatures were willing to kill innocent people and steal their souls simply because they could and didn’t feel guilty. He made a decision. “How can I help?”

The other four smiled but Phoebe asked “Are you sure?” Clark nodded “Innocent people are being killed and I was sent here to help them.” He told them confidently. “I might not be comfortable with killing or vanquishing but I’ll do what I can to help.” Phoebe’s smile brightened. “Then we’d be happy to have you on our side.” She said with happy honesty. Her sisters and Leo nodded in agreement.

Then Prue remembered something Clark had said. “Clark,” she said, pulling Clark from his staring at her baby sister, “what did you mean when you said that you were sent here? Also what abilities do you have?” the eldest Halliwell asked him curiously.

Clark answered “Jor-El blamed himself for Krypton's destruction. He believed that he could’ve stopped Zod from becoming what he did. He believed that he should’ve tried harder to convince the council, and that he should’ve done more to save more people. He’d visited earth a few times in his youth and had fallen in love with the planet, but he’d also seen that Earth could potentially go the same way as Krypton. In what he believed could be his redemption he sent me here to save Earth from its own destruction.” He told them what he had learnt from Jor-El in the Fortress.

Clark gave his audience of four a moment to process that then he had a thought. “Speaking of powers, what about you guys? I mean it’s only fair that if I tell you what I can do then you should do the same.” The Kryptonian suggested wisely “As far as I know Prue is Telekinetic, and Phoebe can levitate, but I have a feeling that there’s more.”

Phoebe nodded in agreement before turning to her sisters. “He’s right.” She told them agreeing with Clark. “It’s only fair.” Prue and Piper looked at each other and nodded. “Okay then.” Prue began “Well as you guessed I’m telekinetic. I also have the power of Astral Projection, meaning I can be in two places at once.” Clark nodded.

Prue then looked to Piper who grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table in front of her before speaking “I can freeze things at a molecular level.” She told him then threw the apple in air before waving her hands and the apple froze, but so did Leo and Clark.

The middle sister unfroze the boys and drew Clark’s attention to the apple that was still frozen in the air. Prue then telekinetically brought the apple over to Phoebe who took a bite from it, getting a smile from Clark as she began.  “As you guessed, I can now levitate but that’s brand new, so I’ll have to figure out how to use it.” She said with a smile at her new boyfriend. The youngest Halliwell continued “But before that I could get visions from whatever I touch which tends to lead us to the next innocent we have to save.” She held out her hand to Clark “May I?” she asked wanting to see if he’d okay now.

Clark nodded and took her hand. Almost immediately a premonition hit

_She saw Clark in the manor helping her and her sisters fighting all kinds of demons._

_She saw Clark standing in a burnt out ruin opposite a bald man in a black suit and black glove._

_She moved further into the future and was overcome by what she saw..._

Prue noticed the tear in her baby sister’s eye and got worried. “Oh my god! Is it that bad?” she asked but Phoebe shook her head with a happy smile on her face. “No.” She said wiping her tears. “No, it was that good! Clark is definitely a good guy. Through and through.” She then proceeded to grab hold of Clark and pull him into a deep kiss that, after getting over his shock, he eagerly returned.

Piper smirked at the passionate kiss that Phoebe and her new boyfriend were sharing. Quickly she cleared her throat in case they went too far. Once she had their attention she turned to Clark and asked “What about you Clark? We showed you ours so you show us yours.”

Clark nodded holding Phoebe’s hand. “Okay um well I have a rather longer list of powers: Super Strength, Super Speed, Near Invulnerability, Super Hearing, Heat Vision, X-Ray vision and as of just recently Super breath and Ice Breath.” He listed. He rolled his eyes at how Prue and Piper tried to cover up when he mentioned his x-ray vision. Phoebe just smirked.

Leo’s eyebrows were raised in shock. “That is quite a list!” he said in agreement. Maybe he should see about getting Clark a Whitelighter. He could very easily see Clark becoming the next Source if he fell. Clark just shrugged “It’s normal for me.” He said. Phoebe just kissed him on the cheek while her sisters were shocked at all the powers that this one boy had.

Then she remembered something Clark had said when listing his abilities. “Clark, you said you were near invulnerable.” Phoebe reminded him “What did you mean by that?” she asked.

Clark took a moment before responding “Last year, three of my friends were possessed by three witches from the 17th century. When I went up against them, despite having all my powers they practically trounced me and stripped me of my powers.” He told them “Fortunately I was able to get them back and stop the witches and save my friends. That was when I learnt that I was vulnerable to magic.” Clark let out a breath of relief when Phoebe squeezed his hand. He smiled at her before continuing “But before that there was the, what I call, Kryptonite: radioactive pieces of Krypton that followed my ship when the planet exploded. They rained down on Smallville in 1989 when I crashed and its radiation has been mutating townsfolk ever since, giving them abilities of their own. Some went insane with their powers and I had to stop them. There are only two types of kryptonite that I know of: first there is the green type which has caused the mutations but also could weaken me to the point where it could potentially kill me, the second type” he paused and looked at Phoebe and asked her “do you remember that ring with the red stone that I always wore in New York?” when she nodded he explained “That ring was a Smallville High class ring which was supposed to be a ruby but the company that made it chose the cheaper alternative of Red Kryptonite rather than real rubies. The kryptonite affects me mentally rather than physically, essentially putting my id in the driver’s seat making me rebellious and unpredictable.” He finished.

With the conversation of powers and destinies out of the way, Clark and the Charmed Ones and Leo began telling stories of past adventures. The Halliwells speaking of past vanquishes and the like and Clark speaking of all the meteor infected that he’d fought over the years (even telling them his Kryptonian name of Kal-El).

It was only well after midnight that Clark left. Phoebe walked him to the door. She chuckled “This has been a weird night, hasn’t it?” she asked him. Clark chuckled back. “A bit yeah.” He agreed with a nod. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Phoebe asked hopefully. Clark nodded “Tomorrow.” He said in agreement before leaning over to kiss her again. Phoebe sighed into the kiss. When they finally pulled away Clark said “Till tomorrow.” Before blurring away in a whoosh.

Phoebe gasped at the display of Clark’s powers and whispered to herself “That is so hot!” before entering her home.

As soon as she sat back down on the couch with a contented sigh, her sisters pounced. “So, sis, what did you see?” Prue asked, wanting to know why Phoebe almost cried when she’d seen her vision of Clark.

Phoebe smiled as she remembered what she’d seen. “I saw Clark here at the manor helping us fight and/or vanquish all kinds of demons. I saw Clark talking to some bald guy in black and then...” she trailed off as her smile grew at the last part of her vision. At Prue’s prompting she continued “Then it got a bit weird. I could see and hear people in pair and fear screaming for someone to save them. Then I saw Clark and the pain and fear would be gone, and replaced by hope.”

Prue and Piper smiled at the knowledge that Clark was most definitely a good guy. Piper noticed that Phoebe seemed to be staring into space with a silly grin on her face. “What else did you see sweetie?”

_‘She knows me too well!’_ Phoebe thought to herself. She’d been thinking about when she’d seen Clark in her vision. She answered Piper’s question “I saw what he’ll become. WHO he’ll become.” She said remembering Clark in that blue and red suit with the S in a diamond on his chest. Phoebe didn’t miss that she was standing at his side with both of them wearing matching gold bands on their left ring fingers.

“And what’s that?” Prue asked curiously.

The smile never left her face as Phoebe looked at her sisters and answered.

“A Superman.”

* * *

 

_A/N: whew, finished chapter 3._

_Unfortunately while writing this chapter I realised something: how the hell am I going to combine season 3 of charmed with season 5 of Smallville. I can add bits and pieces but the Zod possessing Lex part and the Shax killing Prue part are driving me insane with how to include both or choose one or the other. I’d really like some help with this please, if you can._

_I hope the explanation was to everyone's liking, I was raking my brain on how to word it and this is what I came up with. Also you know how fan fic pairing writers sort of combine names to name a pairing well I started thinking of names for SV & Charmed pairings and I only thought of two that MIGHT sound good: Clark/Paige = Caige. Clark/Phoebe = Phark (yes I know what that sounds like). Please tell me what you think._


	4. Court Room Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and the Charmed Ones confront the Guardians

** Chapter 4: Court Room Rumble. **

** Halliwell Manor. The Next Day. **

The following day saw Clark back at the manor bright and early. Partially due to his always being awake when the sun rose and partially due to Phoebe calling him to tell him that Emilio would be getting arraigned in afternoon court today. Rather than just sitting around waiting, time was spent with Leo and the girls teaching Clark all they knew about the magic world. They even gave Clark the Book of Shadows which he Speed-Read through (literally) and memorised it with his eidetic memory.

Time was also spent with Clark and Phoebe seemingly trying to make up for lost time since New York by constantly making out all over the place. It was during one of their make-out sessions in the kitchen when Piper and Leo came down the stairs having an argument about something. The two love-birds followed the sound of the witch and Whitelighters voices to the lounge where the other couple looked like they were close to tears.

Piper spoke and you could hear the sadness in her voice as she said “It just doesn’t feel like a holy union. I'm sorry.” Leo nodded sadly as Clark and Phoebe entered the room. “Is everything all right?” Phoebe asked concernedly. “Um, yeah.” Piper lied obviously. She turned away from her boyfriend, who had just asked her to elope with him in spite of what his bosses had ordered, and looked at her baby sister, who was holding her new boyfriends hand. A surge of jealousy hit her before she pushed it down. “Where’s Prue?” Piper asked.

Before either Phoebe or Clark could answer, Prue walked into the room not realising that she’d just walked in on something. “Oh, hey guys. What’s up?” she asked curiously before noticing Leo. “Oh, Leo! Did you find anything out about the Guardians?” the eldest Halliwell asked of their Whitelighter, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Leo hadn’t taken his eyes off of Piper until now when he looked down in sadness saying “Not yet.”

Prue instantly got annoyed “Not yet? What have been doing up the – mmph!” she began but was interrupted by her baby sister putting her hand over her mouth. Prue glared at Phoebe before finally noticing the sadness on Piper and Leo’s faces.

Piper took this opportunity to leave the room and go up the stairs. Leo just stared into space for a moment before saying “I’ll go see what I can find out.” Before Orbing out to do just that.

Phoebe and Prue looked at each other before following their sister up the stairs with Phoebe pulling Clark along, despite his arguments that, even though he was concerned, it wasn’t any of his business.

They soon arrived at Piper’s room to find the door open and Piper lying on the bed, facing away from the door. Prue and Phoebe walked over to their sisters’ bed and sat with her while Clark stood in the doorway with a look of concern on his face.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Prue asked worriedly. She seemed to be asking that a lot these days. Piper didn’t look at her sisters as she shook her head at Prue’s question. She then spoke “Leo asked me to marry him.”

Forgetting that Piper was upset Phoebe squealed in excitement. “That’s great!” Prue exclaimed also missing her middle sisters’ sadness.

“Yeah.” Piper said miserably. “Except for the part where I can’t do it.” She told them. Prue and Phoebe were confused. “What do you mean you _‘can’t do it’_ , Piper? You love him.” Phoebe reminded her rather unnecessarily with confusion.

Piper nodded. “Of course I do.” She said in agreement. “With all my heart. But...”the middle Halliwell sighed “Why does it gotta be so complicated?” she complained. “Why can’t I just be a normal person in love with a normal guy?” Phoebe snorted in amusement at her sisters words.

“Does Leo think that getting married is the only way around _them_?” Prue asked, nodding her head upwards when she said _them_. Piper nodded again while looking at her hands “Yeah, but he’s not even sure if it’ll work.” She told them sadly.

“Yeah but it _might_ work.” Phoebe said optimistically. Piper looked at her baby sister, her eyes clearly asking how? Phoebe answered “Piper, you and Leo are destined to be together. You guys have the kind of love that girls dream about.” Phoebe told her. “I know I’d dreamt about it.” She admitted looking at Clark in the doorway. They smiled at each other. Phoebe then turned to her eldest sister. “How about you?” she asked.

Prue snorted and shook her head “All the time.” She admitted allowing herself to remember her first love, Andy. Neither she nor Piper missed how Phoebe spoke of her dreams of love in the past-tense.

Phoebe continued “And I understand the risk,” she said honestly, “but if you don't go for it, isn’t it an even bigger risk?” she asked her sister who looked conflicted.

Taking a stab in the dark, Piper turned to Clark, who was still standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. “You’ve been quiet, Clark. What’s your opinion on this?” she asked him, honestly wanting his thoughts on the matter.

Clark had listened quietly to the conversation between his girlfriend and her sisters. Phoebe had told him about how the Elders weren’t happy about Piper and Leo being together. Personally he didn’t understand how it was any of their business if the middle Halliwell sister and her Whitelighter were in love, Leo’s bosses or not!

When Piper asked for his opinion on the situation he took a moment to work out his response. “I don't know the whole story, but I do know that in short time that I’ve known you guys that you and Leo love each other. My parents always taught me that the love shared between two people is one of the greatest things in the world. So why these ‘Elders’ would refuse you two to be together is ridiculous, since they’re the supposed to be the leaders of all things good.” He told them and he honestly believed what he was saying.

Clark continued “I agree with what Phoebe said. You and Leo belong together. All you need to do is follow your heart and you’ll know what to do.” The Kryptonian finished with a smile making all three sisters smile. Phoebe leaned over and kissed her boyfriend lovingly.

They were interrupted from their conversation by the soft chime and swirl of bluish-white orbs as Leo returned from Up There. The group were surprised at Leo’s quick return. Prue said as much “That was fast.” “A little _too_ fast.” Phoebe said in agreement from Clark’s side.

“Sorry, but they were very interested when I told them about the Guardians.” Leo apologised. “Apparently Guardians help mortal criminals spread evil.” He revealed what he’d learnt.

“Yeah, we already know that. Skip ahead.” Prue dismissed the information that they already knew.

Leo rolled his eyes but was used to his Charges’ behaviour. “Well, they believe that you’ve come across some sort of evil conspiracy in that courtroom.” He revealed the important info he felt that they didn’t know. “One where an upper-level demon somehow assigns Guardians to the criminals who are set free.”

“Well that makes sense.” Phoebe admitted. “It explains why Emilio had two.” Prue agreed with her little sister “Yeah, the question is, who’s the demon?” she asked the room.

Clark looked at the sisters “Didn't you guys say that the Public Defender seemed suspicious?” he asked remembering one of the things the girls had told him during his ‘studies’.

Prue looked at him “Yeah but he’s not exactly in the best position the be setting criminals free.” She responded while scratching behind her ear.

Phoebe perked up as she got it. “Yeah, but ‘Free Willy’ is.” She said, remembering what the ADA, Cole Turner had told her when she’d seen him before she’d bumped into Clark at school.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. “Who?” Piper asked the question everyone was thinking.

“The Judge.” The youngest Halliwell responded. “I mean that would explain why he has the highest release rate of anyone on the bench.” She explained to the stares she was getting from her family.

Leo cautioned her “Still, you can’t go vanquishing a judge without knowing for sure that he’s demonic.” He said wisely. Phoebe nodded “Well we’d better come up with a plan soon, because Emilio gets arraigned in afternoon court in...” she checked her watch “... ooh, an hour.” She told them.

Prue thought of something. She turned to Clark and asked him “Would your x-ray vision help us find the demon?”

Clark thought for a second then shrugged. “It might. I don't know, as I’ve never used it for something like that before.” He told them.

Prue smirked and looked at her middle sister. “I have an idea.” She said confidently.

Piper narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like the look in Prue’s eyes. Not one bit.

* * *

** Almost an hour later. The courthouse. **

Clark, Leo and the girls walked through the courthouse nearly an hour later.

Piper was more than a little nervous about her part in Prue’s plan. “Can’t we just come up with a spell or something.” She practically whined.

Prue rolled her eyes at her middle sister’s whining. Ever since she’d told her family about her plan, Piper had whined constantly. “No a spell could backfire on us.” She insisted.

“So could this.” Piper tried.

“No the worst that could happen is that it just doesn’t work.” Prue shot Piper’s complaint down. “But we have to flush the demon out somehow.” She explained rationally.

Phoebe also tried to convince her sister. “And since you can selectively freeze things, why not just the innocents?” she asked as that was Piper’s part in the plan.

Piper wouldn’t give up though. “Maybe because I’ve never done it before.” She reminded them.

“Yeah, well I’ve never levitated before either.” Phoebe shot back rather smugly. Since she discovered her new power, the youngest Halliwell had been quite smug about it.

“Look, Piper,” Prue cut in “just focus all of your energy on freezing the innocents, okay?”

“Okay.” Piper relented before asking Phoebe rather randomly “So why did you do that to your hair?” she asked as she didn’t get a good reason for why her sister was now blond.

Phoebe chuckled, the group’s tension melting away. “Because I wanted to change my luck.” She answered.

Clark smiled at his girlfriend “I like it.” He said, indicating her hair. “Very beautiful.” He told her honestly. Phoebe smiled back at her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips to thank him. Prue and Piper shared a smirk.

They walked into the room to see the PD arguing about his client, Emilio, getting harassed by the prosecution aka Cole. The family took their seats next to Darryl. As the lawyers and judge argued Phoebe leaned over to whisper in her boyfriend’s ear “Try your x-ray vision.” Clark nodded before focussing .

Instantly the room flashed blue as he saw around him the skeletons of the rooms’ occupants. Everyone looked normal until he looked at the Judge. He had to look twice to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

He turned the x-ray off and turned to the sisters. “I think it’s the judge. His skeleton doesn’t match what’s on the outside.” He revealed to them. The eyes of Leo and the girl widened at how Clarks power could see that, before Leo explained “He must be wearing a glamour. It’ll only hide what’s on the outside.” He told them.

Prue shook off her shock and whispered “Now Piper!” she ordered her middle sister. Piper glared at Prue before flicking out her hands. Nothing happened.

“Try again.” Phoebe encouraged. Now she was the target of Piper’s glare as she declared “I AM trying!”

When the PD began speaking of how the sisters were magically at the crime scene, Prue demanded “TRY AGAIN!” “ALL RIGHT!” Piper growled before trying again. This time, as Cole tried to object to what the PD was saying, the freeze worked. Cole froze mid-word as did Darryl, Leo and Clark.

“It worked.” Phoebe said gladly, before they heard a bang of the judge’s club on the bench.

“Overruled!” he called. The girls’ eyes widened. “Clark was right. It’s the Judge.” Prue said.

“Your Honour, I move for this case to be dismissed.” They heard the PD say. Obviously he could still move which Phoebe pointed out. “And the PD.” She said. Then they noticed how everyone around them was moving and glaring at them. “It’s everybody.” Piper observed in a small voice. They stood up as the Demon Judge did. He glared at them. “Kill them!” he ordered as he returned to his true demonic visage.

The girls ran to the other room as the courthouse thugs chased them. They shut and locked the door hoping to buy themselves some time to plan.

“Okay does anybody have any brilliant ideas?” Phoebe asked her sisters fearfully.

Prue turned to Piper and asked hopefully “Can’t you just freeze them?” her hopes were shot when Piper answered with “No. Once they’re immune to it, they stay that way. That’s why it’s called ‘immunity’.”

“Great(!)” Phoebe exclaimed sarcastically. The thugs on the other side of the door kept trying to force it open. So fixed was their attention on the door that they didn’t see the supposedly frozen boy in red and blue slowly shaking.

“This was all your idea, you know.” Phoebe reminded her oldest sister, pointing at her. “Okay, well, so sue me(!)” Prue told her sarcastically.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Clark had fought through Piper’s freeze. He noticed the girls were gone and turned to see all the court staff and Emilio trying to bust down a door which, obviously led to his girlfriend and her sisters. The demonic judge, still in his demonic visage, stood at the back and shouted “Stand back!”

Clark saw, what looked like a fireball appear in the judges’ hand and reacted by super-speeding over, grabbing the demon and throwing him (or it?) away to the far side of the room. He then blurred through the thugs and knocked them away.

The Halliwells, having correctly deduced what had happened on the other side, smiled. Prue then asked her sisters “Okay you ready?”

Phoebe and Piper nodded, feeling their confidence increased by Clark’s presence. “Yep!” They said confidently together.

“One... Two... Three!” Prue counted before throwing out her hand and sending the door open with her power along with the thugs who’d just gotten up from Clark’s sneak attack. They ran out the other room to find the criminals getting to their feet while Clark was fighting the judge. And he seemed to be winning, too!

They chose their targets. Prue used her telekinesis to throw the PD into jury box when he pointed his gun at her, before fighting two guards. Piper using a guards’ stick to fight Emilio when her freeze didn’t work. And Phoebe was fighting a pair of court staff members. Each were gaining the upper hand.

After throwing the judge away, Clark checked on the girls and saw Phoebe had just unexpectantly just levitated onto a desk and kicked one of her opponents in the face knocking her unconscious, Piper had just knocked Emilio out with her weapon and Prue... was too busy with the guard she was fighting to see the PD, having recovered from her telekinetic throw, and was standing behind her aiming his gun at her unsuspecting back. Clark watched in slow-motion as the gun was fired and the bullet sailed towards Prue. He blurred over and got in-between the would-be-killer and his victim. The bullet hit his chest and mushroomed on impact, not leaving any damage except for the hole in the Kryptonians t-shirt.

Phoebe, Prue and Piper turned to the sound of the gunshot. They saw Clark standing in front of the PD who was pointing his gun at him in shock at what had just happened. Clark used this shock to grab him and throw him into the wall. He out cold before he hit the floor.

Once the PD was out, the Halliwells rushed over to Clark, who, once they were near him, used his x-ray vision, strictly x-ray, to check them over for any injuries they might’ve suffered. Satisfied that the girls were unharmed, Clark smiled.

“Are you okay.” Phoebe asked her boyfriend, momentarily forgetting he was invulnerable as she checked the ‘wound’. Clark nodded at her and smiled saying “Yes, I’m okay. What about you three?” he asked with concern, just in case his x-ray might’ve missed something.

The three nodded to show they were alright and Prue said “We’re all right and thank you.” She thanked him for the save. Clark nodded to her.

Then Piper had a thought. “Wait a minute, if they’re demons then where are their powers?” she asked because their opponents hadn’t exhibited any supernatural abilities at all. Except the judge of course.

Speaking of the judge, he’d recovered from his fight with Clark. He’d never fought anything like that boy. He hit like an 18-wheeler and any hit the judge managed to land hurt the demon like hell. He moved as fast as he could to his office commanding his fallen subordinates “Come to me!”

Clark and the girls watched as black shades left the unconscious thugs and floated over to the escaping judge.

“Guardians!” Prue realised. “They’re not demons. They’re just protected by them. Come on!” and with that the four followed the judge. As they left the room they didn’t notice Cole turn to look at them, showing that he was in fact NOT frozen by Piper at all! He shimmered out of the room and reappeared in front of the surprised demonic judge.

“What the hell!?” the judge asked in shock. Cole chuckled. “Don't worry.” he said calmly. “I’ll take it from here.” Before flicking his hand at the judge making him burst into flames screaming in pain.

Cole then shimmered out and returned to the courtroom and resumed his ‘frozen’ state.

Clark and the Halliwells walked into the judge’s room to find him on fire before being vanquished. “What was that?!” Clark asked the question they were all wondering, in shock.

“Good question.” Prue agreed before saying cautiously “But we’re not alone.”

Phoebe then said “We’d better get back before Cole unfreezes.” And they returned to the courtroom. “How are we going to explain this to him?” Piper asked her sisters and friend.

Phoebe answered by pulling a face, picking up one the guards clubs and walked over behind Cole. “I am so sorry!” she said before hitting him on the back of the head. Cole fell to the floor instantly as Piper unfroze Leo and Darryl.

The youngest Halliwell dropped to her knees and shook Cole’s shoulder to wake him up. He woke and asked her “Phoebe? What happened?”  feigning ignorance. He had in fact seen almost everything. He rubbed the back of his head because that hit actually hurt!

Phoebe improvised. “Um, well, Emilio went nuts.” She lied. “and all of the court attempted to help him-“ “Yeah, thank god for Darryl!” Prue interrupted giving their detective friend the credit. “Really saved the day!” Piper agreed.

Cole just looked dumbfounded and asked “What?” while looking at the group.

“Something good happened.” Clark responded helping the other man up to his feet. He didn’t particularly like how this guy was staring at Phoebe.

Cole nodded, before looking at the guy he’d seen pretty much kick the crap out of an upper-level demon _and_ catch a bullet. “And you are?” he asked, wanting information.

“I’m Clark Kent. I’m Phoebe’s boyfriend.” Clark responded holding out his hand, but couldn’t help but think that there was something off with this guy.

Cole shook his hand and introduced himself. “Cole Turner, I’m the Assistant District Attorney.” He put a bit too much strength in his grip, more than a human could.

Clark noticed this and filed it away for later. Phoebe decided to break up the staring match. “Come on we’d better get home.” She told her family who nodded. She turned to Cole “It was nice to meet you Cole.” She said kindly.

Cole shook the groups’ hands saying “It was nice meeting you all as well.” They said their goodbyes and the family left.

As they were leaving, Phoebe saw the look on Clark’s face. “You okay, Clark?” she asked curiously. Clark looked at her and told Phoebe, her sisters and Leo what was on his mind. “I don't think that that Cole guy is entirely human.” He said impulsively.

The others looked slightly alarmed. “What makes you say that?” Prue asked with worried curiosity. Clark shrugged “At first it was just a feeling but when we shook hands he put much more strength than any human could into it.” He explained his theory. “If I was human, he probably would’ve at least fractured my hand with his strength.” He expanded his explanation.

The sisters and Leo shared a look, before Phoebe said “We’ll keep an eye on him, then.”

* * *

 

_A/N: Pheew! Finished chapter 4. I hope you guys liked my Guardian fight and Clark and Cole’s first meeting._

_I’ve finally figured out how to work the Prue’s death / Zod’s release thing so no worries till later._

_Please tell me what you think. Till next time!_


End file.
